kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Character Song SOLO SERIES Vol.16
is the 16th volume of the SOLO SERIES character songs. It features Atsushi Murasakibara's voice actor, Kenichi Suzumura singing two original songs and reciting two monologues. The single sold 10,489 album copies."Oricon Charts" Top 50 Track list #Monologue: Basketball and Me #''Rifujin ni'' #Monologue: Snacks and Me #''LAZY LAZY'' #''Rifujin ni (Off Vocal)'' #''LAZY LAZY (Off Vocal)'' Lyrics and Translation Monologue 1 = “Basketball and Me” sighs Who cares whether I like basketball or not? I only play ‘cause I’m good at it, anyway. People say they want to give it everything they’ve got, or try to play so many times harder than somebody else, but I don’t get that stuff at all. No matter how much they practice, the weak will always be weak. But they still put in all that wasted effort and try to stand their ground against me and whatever. It’s seriously stifling and super annoying, you know. Besides, it’s not like I’m gonna lose. It’ll be easy to crush you.Monologue Translation by grimmfeather |-| Rifujin ni = - Romaji = minna nakayoku chikara awasete mudana doryoku wo tanoshisou ni sa katenai kuse ni suki dakara toka hisshi ni natte rikai dekinai na konna mon ni sonna gomi mitaina risou tsuyoushinaitte ore ga oshiete yaru yo konjou dano shin'nen dano atsukurushiku harikitte sa sono teido no sainou de myou ni juujishitsushita ki ni natte rifujin ni, rifujin ni, iikagen ni ki ga tsukina yo unzari suru kirei goto nanka ienai kurai zenbu hineri tsubushite yaru ganbatta bun mukuwareru toka masaka honki de yume michaeru wake? douse kawari kkonai attouteki jijitsu sonna ni shiritai no? honto korinain dane genkai wa genjitsu de, wakarikitta make no mae de semete nanika tsukamou nante akirametenai kao shite sa rifujin ni, rifujin ni, ariemoshinai kitai nante shinai hou ga iin janai no? mou kimari da sorede ima donna kimochi? konjou dano shin'nen dano atsukurushiku harikitte sa sono teido no sainou de myou ni juujishitsushita ki ni natte rifujin ni, rifujin ni, iikagen ni ki ga tsukina yo unzari suru kirei goto nanka ienai kurai zenbu hineri tsubushite yaru - English = Everyone getting along and combining their strength Happily making that worthless effort In spite of not winning, saying things as if you like it I can’t understand it when you become so desperate Like this, those ideals are just like trash I’ll be the one to teach you that you can’t pass me Willpower and what not, beliefs and what not, enthusiastic to the point that it’s sweltering I’m curious since it’s unusual to feel perfected with that level of talent It’s unreasonable and irrational, stop playing around and realize it already I’m fed up with all these pretty words I’ll crush you so that you can’t speak a word Saying things like you’ll be rewarded for what you try hard on You aren’t seriously suggesting that your dreams will be seen? In any case, change doesn’t just come, that’s the overwhelming reality Do you really want to know that much? You really don’t learn your lesson, don’t you? There are limits in real life, it’s obvious when a loss is right in front of you Thinking to grab on to something at the very least, making a face saying that you haven’t given up yet It’s unreasonable and irrational, things like expecting to do the impossible Shouldn’t you just not do anything anymore? It’s already been decided, what kind of emotions are you feeling now? Willpower and what not, beliefs and what not, enthusiastic to the point that it’s sweltering I’m curious since it’s unusual to feel perfected with that level of talent It’s unreasonable and irrational, stop playing around and realize it already I’m fed up with all these pretty words I’ll crush you so that you can’t speak a word Romaji, lyrics, and English translation by Ichigohaatsu }} |-| Monologue 2 = “Snacks and Me” Oh! Hey, this is pretty good! They’ve been releasing a lot more limited-edition snacks lately, huh? Some of the flavors are really out there, but I’ve gotta at least try them all. But, you know, it’s one thing if the flavor’s a dud, but what if it’s a hit? Even though I know I’ll want more, they’ll replace it with a new limited-edition flavor before long, and I won’t be able to buy the old one anymore. What’m I supposed to do about that? Even if I wanna go out and buy more right away, I might have to go to practice first, or Murochin and the other guys might make a fuss about how I’m eating all the time. Oh? chewing I’m out of snacks. I think I’ll go buy some more before Murochin and the others get here.Monologue Translation by grimmfeather |-| LAZY LAZY = - English = Lazy, lazy… / I am lazy… If doing it’ll make me tired (don’t wanna) Then I’ll do my best to avoid it (avoid it) When people get all excited and fired up (can’t stand it) It wears me out just watching Anyway, on the way home today (way home) There’s a limited-time-only snack (going on sale) So before they sell out (gotta hurry) I wanna stop by the convenience store Practice is just so (exhausting) I wish we didn’t have to do it (Do we have to?) And I hate losing so much (Ah~) / Lazy, lazy… I’m starting to get hungry (hungry) So can’t we call it quits for today? (Can’t we?) I’m tired and sleepy and bored, so I’m leaving / Lazy, lazy… It’s too much trouble, you know It’s too much trouble, you see I only do it ‘cause I’m good at it But to be honest, it’s all the same to me They tell me, “Show more respect” (Honorifics?) And, “You can’t eat yet” (Why not?) You guys love to sweat the small stuff, (but really) Can’t we all just take it easy? If you’re stronger than me, (then it’s like) I guess I’ll listen to you (I’ll listen) I can’t believe you’re really this weak (no way) That makes me want to crush you, okay? Oopsie, I’m sorry (I said I’m sorry) I was just kidding / Are you angry? (Are you?) All I have to do is get it done, right? (Ah~) / Lazy, lazy… I always win my games (yeah, I win) If you’ve got a problem with that, I’ll listen (see ya) I’m tired and sleepy and bored, so I’m leaving / Lazy, lazy… It’s too much trouble, you know It’s too much trouble, you see Feel free to make your last-ditch plays But come on, can’t you just leave me be? It’s too much trouble, you know It’s too much trouble, you see I only do it ‘cause I’m good at it But to be honest, it’s all the same to me It’s too much trouble, you know It’s too much trouble, you see Feel free to make your last-ditch plays But come on, can’t you just leave me be?Romaji & Translation by grimmfeather }} References Navigation Category:SOLO SERIES